


the (stranded) colors of your lips

by yutayutoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Feelings, Fluff, French, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, Side yuwin, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, norenmin, side johnten, side luwoo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutayutoda/pseuds/yutayutoda
Summary: Une mélodie incombe nos oreilles, l'écho de nos cœurs détruits
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	the (stranded) colors of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Je sais pas trop par où commencer......ça fait des années que j'ai pas écris de manière sérieuse ou quoi alors désolée d'avance pour mon style un peu trop basique et pour d'éventuelles coquilles !
> 
> Du coup voici un petit prologue, j'ai déjà la trame principale de l'histoire et même les plot twist en tête mais j'avoue que je préfère voir si ça plaît un peu pour me lancer corps et âme dedans. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et tout feed-back est le bienvenu !  
> ♥

La pièce baignait dans la lumière reflétée par les rayons orangés du soleil. Le soleil faisait briller la peau basanée du garçon qui dormait, et mettait en valeur les reflets rougeâtres de ces boucles. Le chant des oiseaux pouvait se faire entendre à travers les vitres embuées par la fraîcheur du matin. Cette ambiance paisible fut perturbée par le réveil assourdissant du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'éteindre et essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper de son sommeil, de trouver une motivation afin de se lever.

C'était la rentrée des universités. Haechan s'était inscrit avec ses amis dans un cursus mêlant toutes sortes et formes d'arts. il avait entendu dire que cette formation lui permettrait -s'il obtenait son diplôme- de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. En réalité, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie. Il n'était ni bon ni mauvais et ne cultivait d'intérêts pour presque rien mis à part le chant, la danse et la peinture, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi ce cursus plutôt qu'un autre. C'était la raison première de sa venue : il pourrait concilier passions et études, et puis...ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été traîné de force par Jeno, Jaemin et Renjun. 

Il alluma son téléphone pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait été bombardé de notifications de la part du trio de choc, lui donnant progressivement le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas seul, au contraire, il était bien entouré, pensa-t-il. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Cela signifiait qu'il avait donc bien moins de temps pour se préparer, super pour une première journée pensa-t-il.

La matinée se déroula trop lentement, tout était à l'adagio. La présence dynamique de ses amis n'arrivait malheureusement pas à faire passer le temps plus vite. Le groupe d'amis attendait à présent tous les quatre assis sur l'étendue verte du campus, à proximité de l'entrée de la faculté, accompagnés d'une bonne vingtaine d'autres nouveaux étudiants. Le groupe de nouveaux étudiants devaient attendre un certain guide qui leur ferait faire le tour du campus et des composantes de cette université pour le moins atypique...Comme si haechan avait besoin de ça. Enfin, il en avait besoin mais il détestait assister à des évènements officiels et par dessus tout qu'on lui dise quoi faire, où aller et qu'on le traite comme un débile de première. Il voulait juste partir et faire n'importe quoi d'autre, quelque chose, sauf attendre quelqu'un qui visiblement en avait rien à faire de ces étudiants puisqu'il était d'en retard d'une trentaine de minutes.

"Je m'en vais, je suis crevé." Soupira Haechan à ses amis.

Au moment où Donghyuck se leva dans l'intention de s'éclipser, un jeune homme arriva, essoufflé, le rose aux joues devant la masse d'étudiants impatients. Il se tenait aux genoux, le dos courbé et se redressa après avoir cherché son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son petit nez et se mit à sourire, étirant ainsi ses joues, ses pommettes colorées mises en valeur.

"Je suis désolé pour ce retard! Votre guide a eu un empêchement, je le remplace. Je suis en deuxième année ! Ah euh et puis je m'appelle Mark. Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer quelques trucs sympas. " Balbutia-t-il un peu déconcerté.

Haechan était resté de marbre. Il ressentait comme si on lui avait administré une injection d'adrénaline naturelle. Il se sentait flotter, comme dans un état second, tout paraissait agréable, tout paraissait plus sensiblement délectable, plus délicieux, enchanteur, enivrant... C'était l'effet qu'avait le noiraud sur Donghyuck, le rouge lui monta aussi aux joues.

"Je crois que je vais rester finalement..." Murmura Hyuck à ses amis qui eux étaient hilares face au changement de comportement brutal de leur ami. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés de leur fou rire, ils s'aperçurent qu'Haechan trottait déjà derrière le dénommé Mark.

"Donghyuck mais tout le monde m'appelle Haechan et toi comment on t'appelle ?" Demanda le rouquin à la peau dorée.

"Mark, euh, je...je suis persuadé de l'avoir dit juste avant ?"

"Euh non non...c'est moi, oui tu l'avais dis...enchanté Mark! Dis, t'as quelque chose de prévu-"

"Là tout de suite, comme tu peux le voir j'essaye de faire cette visite..." Répondit le noiraud en pressant le pas pour semer son interlocuteur.

Oh il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire car Lee Donghyuck était une vraie teigne, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, à part lui-même. Il rattrapa Mark en une fraction de seconde et marcha gaiement à ses côtés. Il entendit Jeno, Renjun et Jaemin suivre leurs pas de près.

"Tu marches vite pour quelqu'un de petit !" S'exclama Haechan.

Mark s'arrêta brusquement dans sa marche quasi effrénée. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent, il fit face au plus jeune en se retournant dramatiquement.

"Je...Mais...Déjà on fait la même taille." Répondit mark, visiblement vexé.

"Rhooooo mais te vexes pas, je disais ça pour engager la conversation." Reprit haechan en tapant l'épaule du plus vieux de son poing, visiblement trop fort au vu de la réaction du noiraud.

"Et si je veux pas engager de conversation?"

* * *

Lee donghyuck était émotionnellement surhumain, il avait littéralement été repoussé par son coup de foudre en à peine cinq pauvres minutes et devait probablement être détesté par celui-ci mais ce n'était pas ça qui le découragerait, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui et encore moins demain. Il voulait apprendre à connaître Mark, coûte que coûte.

Une semaine passa et le groupe de danseurs avait déjà élaboré un plan d'attaque. Cette opération ne pouvait que bien se dérouler : en effet, Jaemin avait réussi à sympathiser avec la cible de cette dite opération commando. Il avait de plus obtenu une information des plus alléchantes pour son ami : une soirée d'intégration organisée par les deuxièmes années pour les premières années, ce n'était pas un secret mais il était évident que le canadien n'aurait pas parlé de cette soirée de lui-même à hyuck vu la tournure de leur seule et unique 'conversation'. Le plan était constitué pour ne pouvoir en aucun cas faillir, c'est pourquoi Hyuck n'y avait en aucun cas participé vu son alchimie inexistante -voire négative- avec le deuxième année.

Jaemin constituait l'intermédiaire entre le rouquin et le noiraud. Jeno avait été désigné -à son insu- conseiller de crise. Son rôle était notamment d'aider Haechan à choisir ses mots, à se comporter de manière à ne pas dégrader d'autant plus ses rapports sociaux avec son coup de foudre. Quant à Renjun, sa fonction principale était de coacher et soutenir son ami. mais il se réservait le droit de mettre des claques à ce dernier s'il viendrait à se décourager ou à saboter leur plan bien ficelé.

Le brun ne voulait pas jouer la carte de la pureté et du perfectionnisme car si Mark venait à se prendre d'intérêt et d'affection pour lui, ce serait pour ce qu'il était réellement. Du moins, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Le quatuor de choc s'était rendu avec hâte et/ou appréhension à cette fameuse soirée. L'appartement où se déroulait cette soirée était pour ainsi dire...immense. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il grouillait déjà de monde et cela serait tout sauf aisé pour retrouver l'étudiant cible au travers de cette masse humaine.

"Faut que tu prennes les choses en main, on va pas te suivre partout alors...Met tes atouts en avant et bonne chance !" Déclara Jaemin qui s'enfonçait déjà dans la foule en tenant la main de Jeno et de Renjun, laissant ainsi Hyuck seul avec ses insécurités. En s'avançant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine, Haechan réfléchissait à une approche moins agressive que la dernière...et tous ses scénarios finissaient plus ou moins catastrophiquement mal. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas faire tant d'efforts pour Mark ? Peut-être qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ? Non non, c'est tout ce que ses amis craignaient, qu'il cède à son manque de confiance et abandonne leur plan. Mais le rouquin regorgeait d'une ténacité remarquable. Se munissant du peu de courage dont il disposait, il se dirigea vers un visage qui lui disait quelque chose, un garçon de sa classe qu'il avait fréquenté à l'occasion d'un job d'été. Le blond était assez gentil et maladroit. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, ce dernier discutait avec un autre étudiant tout aussi grand que lui, à la peau basanée et au rire bruyant.

"Jungwoo! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici? Oh, tu me présentes à ton ami?" demanda le brun.

"Oh, Haechan, c'est super que t'ai pu venir ! Je fais connaissance avec du monde. Je te présente Yukhei, un deuxième année." 

"Tu peux m'appeler Lucas! J'ai déjà entendu ton nom quelque part...hmm j'arrive pas à faire le lien..." Répondit le deuxième année. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir intensément. " Ça me revient. mark m'a parlé de toi !"

"Oh, il t'a parlé de moi? J'ai dû lui taper dans l'œil !" Blagua Haechan.

"Oui c'est ce qu'on peut dire..." répondit lucas en ricanant. "D'ailleurs si tu le cherches, il est au fond du salon, il organise un truc pour les étudiants de première année, tu devrais y aller c'est un bon plan."

"Oh merci, je vais vous laisser alors, content de t'avoir revu Jungwoo et...à la prochaine Lucas!"

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à ingérer d'un coup mais son cerveau avait le tri pour lui : il allait trouver Mark et discuter avec lui. Enfin, il allait pouvoir régler ce malentendu et repartir sur de bonnes bases. En arrivant dans le salon démesurément grand, il reconnut Renjun qui était assis sur le canapé avec d'autres étudiants qui s'enfilaient des shots. Il analysa les horizons pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait ni de Jeno ni de Jaemin dans les parages et cela ne voulait annoncer rien de bon. Renjun était généralement attiré par les vices de l'alcool quand son mental était au plus bas. En s'approchant de son ami, il aperçut également Mark qui se tenait debout près d'une cheminée à trier des petits morceaux de papier colorés. N'hésitant pas plus longtemps, Hyuck vint rejoindre son ami et l'empêcha de boire une fois de plus. Il s'était accroupi à ses côtés et lui tenait une main pour capter son attention.

"Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?" Demanda Hyuck.

"Rien du tout, je passais une excellente soirée avec mes nouveaux amis jusqu'à ce que tu n'interviennes" Répondit Renjun qui se leva de la causeuse pour se diriger dans la direction opposée. Hyuck avait eu du mal à entendre son ami avec la musique assourdissante et l'écho des rires et discussions des autres étudiants. Il soupira bruyamment, il chercherait Renjun plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait absolument discuter avec Mark. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et observait son visage pendant quelques courtes secondes : sa peau légèrement dorée ressortait beaucoup avec les néons rouges de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés ornaient son visage d'une manière tant harmonieuse qu'Haechan en eut le souffle coupé. Mark s'était teint les cheveux et Haechan venait d'avoir un second coup de foudre. Les lèvres du blond étaient légèrement roses, probablement dues à tout cet alcool ingéré. C'était le moment, il s'approcha un peu plus du canadien et à ce moment précis Mark se retourna, sa bouche se déformant en un "o" marquant sa surprise.

"Hey mark, est-ce-qu'on peut parler ?"

"Salut! Est-ce-que ça peut attendre quelques minutes ? Je dois animer l'événement parrain/marraine dans quelques minutes, c'est assez important pour vous les premiers années, alors faudrait que je fasse ça avant que tout le monde soit trop éméché." répondit Mark en adressant son plus beau sourire au rouquin, sourire qui fit chavirer Haechan qui acquiesça vivement de la tête, les joues colorées. "B-bien sûr, est-ce-que t'as besoin d'aide ?" Demanda le première année. "Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'une main innocente ! Si ça te branche, faudra juste que tu me pioches un nom dans chacune des boîtes, rien de plus."

Et c'est ainsi qu'Haechan se retrouva aux côtés de Mark devant plus d'une centaine d'étudiants, au milieu de la pelouse fraîche seulement éclairée par le clair de lune. Heureusement que le blond ne lui avait pas demandé une tâche difficile à effectuer. Haechan retenait que ce mini évènement avait pour but de lier un deuxième année avec un première année par le lien 'fictif' de parrain ou marraine et fileul(le), cela permettant aux premières années de bénéficier des conseils en tout genre de leurs aînés et également de se faire de nouveaux amis. 

Sa main magique tira Lucas en tant que parrain de son ami Jungwoo et c'était un sacré bel hasard. Il aperçut Jaemin et Jeno au moment où ils furent tous les deux appelés à l'occasion du tirage. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à discerner Renjun du reste de la masse humaine. Au moment où celui-ci fut appelé, il fut ici aussi introuvable.

"Tu le connais ce Huang Renjun?" Chuchota Mark aux oreilles d'Haechan. "Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami mais je sais pas ce qu'il fait, il doit être en train de bouder quelque part...ou...je sais pas trop." répondit le rouquin. "Hm, okay, je vois...On va continuer sans lui."

Lorsque que tous les papiers furent tirés, tous les étudiants regagnèrent la bâtisse dans lequel ils fêtaient préalablement. Le canadien et le coréen rangèrent tout deux les quelques petites installations qu'ils avait mis en place, dans le garage de la demeure.

"Tu voulais me parler c'est ça?" Hyuck acquiesça doucement en aidant Mark à fermer la porte du box.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, j'aime beaucoup taquiner les gens que j'aime..." Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il devint rouge écarlate. "Enfin, tu sais les gens que j'apprécie, parce que je t'apprécie. enfin je pense que je t'apprécie...Enfin tu sais on se connaît pas encore assez mais je pense que je t'apprécie! t'es sympa et vraiment vraiment très très très beau, et t'as l'air intelligent aussi et j'aime trop tes cheveux et...et-"

Mark déposa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, il rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. "Wow wow wow, calme toi. ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà oublié. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'étais pas de bonne humeur ce jour-là et j'ai été vraiment désagréable avec toi. et sinon...merci beaucoup." répondit Mark qui lui aussi avait ses joues de plus en plus colorées. La chaleur de leur organisme contrastaient avec l'air frisqué de cette nuit. Ils se regardèrent un instant, aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant plusieurs secondes qui paraissaient durer une éternité. 

"Hm je crois que je vais y aller, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un, à la prochaine Haechanie!" Déclara le plus vieux des deux, en rejoignant les autres étudiants à l'intérieur. Hyuck décida de rester quelques minutes à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce-qu'il venait de se passer au juste? il se pinçait le bras, se donnait des claques : rien y faisait, tout était bien réel.

Une pensée traversa soudainement son esprit : où étaient Renjun, Jeno et Jaemin et que faisaient-il ?

A ce moment précis, un craquement se fit entendre au plus profond des entrailles du sol. L'air était épais, presque irrespirable. La lumière qui entourait la lune virant progressivement au rouge. Des cris et hurlements résonnèrent dans un écho qui pouvait glacer le sang de quiconque.


End file.
